


i’m lovin u

by jungjung



Series: NCT one shots <3 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, late night date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjung/pseuds/jungjung
Summary: just a cute lil yukhei texts jungwoo at 4 am to surprise him with a lil date adventure <3(this is a repost of my own work!! i promise it’s my own lol just had to fix it up cause it looked horrible before so hopefully it looks better!!)
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT one shots <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	i’m lovin u

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy this luvs missing luwoo rn <3

It was late. About 4:33 in the morning, Jungwoo woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He grabbed it ready to send a very passive aggressive response to whoever was bothering his precious sleep. 

It was a text, specifically a text from his favorite person in the world. Wong Yukhei, his boyfriend. He was the sweetest and funniest guy Jungwoo had ever met, he was always there when Jungwoo needed him or was feeling down. He was perfect.

The text read,

yukhei <3: wake up bby<3 I have a surprise for you and it’s standing outside in ur driveway.<3

Jungwoo peaked out his window, searching through the darkness of 4 am to find his boyfriend, leaning against his car in a denim jacket and jeans. 

Jungwoo, having only just woken up, was in some pajamas and the sweatshirt Yukhei had to given him on their first date when it had suddenly started pouring down and they were walking back to his car. 

He replied to the text.

jungwoo: wait bby im wearing my pajamas lemme put some pants on and we’ll be good.<3

He threw on some skinny jeans and snuck his way out of the house. Careful not to wake his parents up. 

He successfully made it down his very loud creaky stairs, silently cursing whatever was the reason they were so much louder at 4 AM. Then shut the front door gently and made his way to his boyfriend.

Jungwoo sped up his pace and moved quickly towards his boyfriend. As soon as he was in range he was embraced in a warm hug.

“Mm you smell good.” Jungwoo said giggling and pulling the other closer.

Jungwoo always admired Yukhei’s scent. He smelled like pine and some fancy cologne he’d used all the time since they’d met. He loved it. 

“So what’s the surprise?” Jungwoo asked, rubbing his eyes to help wake him up a bit. It was 4 am so what could there possibly be to do?

“Well we haven’t had a little adventure in a long time and I miss those. We don’t have school tomorrow anyways so we can do whatever today can’t we?” Yukhei said making his way into his car while inviting Jungwoo in as well.

“Okay, but what’s your plan?” Jungwoo asked a little chilly from standing outside a bit then getting into the car which was also a bit chilly.

“Are you hungry? We could get like McDonalds or something, baby?” Yukhei asked, his eyes meeting Jungwoo’s.

“Sounds great!” Jungwoo said before pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. 

“Let’s go!” Yukhei yelled then pulled out of the driveway making their way to the McDonalds. 

The drive wasn’t quiet, at all. Jungwoo and Lucas making jokes,singing songs, complimenting each other, and just asking how each other’s nights were. They listened to some music. The couple loved sharing music with each other, it was something that brought them together. 

When they arrived at the fast food restaurant they went through the drive through, Yukhei had other plans for the night.

“Baby what do you want?” He looked over to Jungwoo. Jungwoo blushed, he didn’t know why but Yukhei’s looks always stun him at random moments. 

“Uhm get me chicken nuggets and an iced coffee.” 

Yukhei ordered. Halfway through, the lady taking his order through the machine was lost and couldn’t understand what he was saying. He got a bit frustrated. 

“Lady please I wanna order some goddamn chicken nuggets!” 

She got the message and apologized a little later. Jungwoo offered to pay for his meal, but Yukhei just said,

“You can pay me back with your love<3” 

Leaving Jungwoo to remember why he fell for him in the first place. 

“Next stop! My house.” 

Yukhei announced munching on some fries. Yukhei lived alone, his parents thought it would be good to give their son some space for his last year of high school. 

They checked in very often, basically everyday. 

“Come on baby we have no time to waste!” Yukhei exclaimed, rushing his boyfriend out of his car so he could lock it.

He followed his boyfriend through the front door, then upstairs toward his bedroom.

Jungwoo had already been here many times. 

The couple shared many firsts in that bed. Many kisses, sex, and even just cuddles for when one or the other wasn’t feeling too good. 

Fond memories ran through Jungwoo’s head till his boyfriend started pulling blankets and pillows out of his closet and opening his window.

“Well don’t just stand there. These blankets are heavy duty so they weigh more!” 

Yukhei beckoned for his boyfriend to put the food down and help him set up their cozy cuddle spot on the roof outside his window. 

It was cute. 

They sat atop two comforters and had 4 pillows to lay their heads on. To cover themselves up with, was one giant thick blanket to keep the two warm.

“Stay here I’ll get the food.” 

Yukhei pressed a kiss to Jungwoo’s cheek and left the boy snuggled up. He came back with their McDonalds, still warm surprisingly.

Before Yukhei settled down he put the food down first then picked up Jungwoo. 

Either Yukhei was strong or Jungwoo was light, probably both.

He picked him up then sat down, pulling Jungwoo back down to sit between his long legs. 

“There, now we can cuddle and eat.” Lucas said with his goofy smile Jungwoo loved so much.

They ate, sharing food with each other even if it was just a fry or a chicken nugget. Everyone at school teased the two about acting like a married couple, but in reality they really were. 

They’d go on dates, share food. Jungwoo would always yell at Yukhei to clean up his house every so often. Always threatening to not come back to his house if he didn’t. He’d always find the house clean after that statement. 

They loved each other very much. 

They finished their food with greasy fingers and lips. 

“It’s late now why don’t you sleep over?” Yukhei suggested. It was 6 am.

“Don’t worry baby I will. Let me text my mom so she’ll see it in the morning, hmm no she’ll probably read it now, I bet she's awake.” 

They cleaned up their mess picking up blankets again and McDonald’s trash. Jungwoo’s mom was awake and she said it was fine. 

After their little night adventure Jungwoo and Yukhei grew tired in the late hours. So they cuddled up under Yukhei’s sheets that smelled just like him, something Jungwoo adored. And fell asleep embraced in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was cute enough...i’m contemplating writing more for this or summ :/
> 
> sorry it was short too i wrote the original in 2018 so it’s been two years so i kinda forgot what i was tryna do but like i said might add more chapters


End file.
